happily ever after
by 100demons
Summary: "There's no such thing as a butt that's too big," Naruto yawned at her, wiping the drool from his mouth as he shifted over to give Sakura a little more room to fit. "All butts are beautiful because I say so. I'll make it a Hokage Decree. I, Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage of Konoha, proclaim the beautiful bounty of bodacious butts a blessing unto this village." (Sequel to Blind Stars.)


"Your ass is too big," Sakura complained as she shoved Naruto to the side in her attempt to squeeze under the kotatsu.

"There's no such thing as a butt that's too big," Naruto yawned at her, wiping the drool from his mouth as he shifted over to give Sakura a little more room to fit. "All butts are beautiful because I say so. I'll make it a Hokage Decree. I, Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage of Konoha, proclaim the beautiful bounty of bodacious butts a blessing unto this village."

"Looks like someone finally learned what a dictionary is for forty years after graduating," Sasuke observed from his own corner of kotatsu, where he was grading essays. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of nose with a supercilious air.

"Of course you would use it just to learn new words to describe butts," Sakura said and finally settled down into a sitting position, curling her toes in delight at the warmth. "Oh god, the heat feels amazing."

"Hmm," Sasuke hummed and all three of them bumped toes underneath the table. "Your feet are freezing, Sakura."

"Blame the fifteen minute walk I had from the hospital," Sakura said as she plopped her briefcase on top of the table and pulled out a thick sheaf of papers. "It's the coldest winter we've had since we first started keeping record."

"And the crankiest," Naruto muttered. "I have to deal with so many damned complaints because of this winter, I honestly think I'm going to go blind from all this paperwork."

"That's nice," Sakura said absently while she dug through her briefcase. "Did you guys see where I put my glasses? It's not in my bag but I'm pretty sure I took it home this time."

"Check your head," Sasuke said, dry.

Sakura patted the top of her head and found her glasses perched up there. "Oh damn it, I keep doing this."

The three of them settled into a comfortable silence, disturbed only occasionally by the sound of rustling papers and the angry scritch-scratch of pens.

Sakura spoke up suddenly after some time had passed, head still bent over her files. "Hello, love. Which one are you here for?"

The ANBU hovering by the window slipped through and made a sheepish little bobbing motion. "Hello, Director Haruno. There's a matter requiring Headmaster Uchiha's attention."

Sasuke frowned and took his glasses off. "Don't tell me it's Civilian Parents For The Advancement of Ninja Children Association again."

"Erm," the ANBU said.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, it's impossible to reason with these people. It's like talking to a Naruto-shaped rock."

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Naruto said, chewing on the end of his pen. "Is it c-i-r-c-u-m-s-c-r-i-b-e or c-i-r-c-u-m-s-c-r-y-b-e?"

"The former," Sasuke said and sighed. "Alright, give me a few minutes Raven. I'll be down at the picket line soon enough."

Raven made an awkward bow and nod and slipped back out the window with a muttered, "Evening Hokage-sama, Director Haruno."

"Make sure you put your gloves on," Sakura said, serenely going through a patient's file and redacting highly sensitive information with a black marker. "I'm seeing an uptick in frostnip cases and you know grumpy you get when you have to be healed."

"I've just developed a resistance, that's all," Sasuke sniffed, but he put on his gloves all the same, and the knobbly looking scarf Naruto made him three winters ago when he went through his knitting phase, and a thick downy jacket the Parent Teacher's Association had bought him last year.

"Bring back some soba when you come back," Naruto said as he stamped his seal onto the first peace treaty between Kiri, Konoha, Kumo and Iwa since the Shodai's time nearly a hundred some years ago. "I've been craving it all day."

"Soba would be lovely," Sakura agreed. "And make sure you come back soon, otherwise the noodles will get all limp and gross."

"Everyone knows that," Sasuke said in a put-upon kind of voice.

"You're the best," Naruto beamed up at him. "The best Headmaster of the Academy and Education Councilor I know."

"I'm the _only_ Headmaster and Councilor you know, idiot."

"It doesn't mean you're not the bestest ever, Sasuke," Sakura said winningly, batting her eyes at Sasuke.

"Both of you are terrible human beings," Sasuke informed them as he put his boots on. "It's a miracle the two of you haven't run this village into the ground."

"I think we did pretty good with ourselves," Naruto said, a little bit thoughtful and self-satisfied. "Kaka-sensei wouldn't be too upset with us if he saw us now, right?"

"No," Sakura said, giving her boys a soft smile. "I don't think he would be upset at all."

* * *

AN: Written as a gift for lilyzinha. Originally posted on the AO3.


End file.
